Hogwarts changed Them
by waterdancer16
Summary: The Big Four go to Hogwarts. They stay for seven years and change a lot. They grow up and have kids who go to Hogwarts. But that's a different story.


Chapter one

It was a bustling day at platform 9 ¾. Parents were waving good bye to their children as they climbed up on the Hogwarts express. In one corner of the hubbub, a girl with masses of blonde hair, bundled up into a braid that's tips brushed the ground, was bidding a tearful farewell to her mother. To a casual passerby it would be hard to make the connection that they were related at all. The girl was blonde, had green eyes and a smile that looked permanently upbeat and perky. She was also wearing a pretty purple dress. Her mother on the other hand was tall, sallow, had massive black ringlets all over her head and was wearing a dark red dress. Not far from them another girl and her mother were saying goodbye. A huge man wearing a kilt and three small boys seemed to be everywhere at once, hugging the girl, getting her luggage on the train and entirely messing it all up. The girl looked as much a part of the group as anyone possibly could. She had huge bouncy hair that was red and she was wearing a green dress with stylish slits on the arms. The mother of the group was the only one of them who seemed to keep her composure. She was wearing a green dress, her hair was tied into two brown braids and she seemed to have an air of royalty about her. She somehow managed to get the three young boys and the girl under control long enough to say goodbye to the girl. The father was shaking hands with another man on the other end of the platform. The other man was just as huge as he was and also spoke the same heavy Scottish accent. The boy who was with the second man was just the opposite. He was as thin as a handrail and his brown boots and heavy fur vest seemed to dwarf him completely. Just now entering the platform was another Hogwarts student. There where an eleven year old boy and young girl who looked around five. They both had brown hair and brown eyes and they were both wearing brown colonial clothes. A couple seconds behind came dashing a woman who was obviously their mother. She was pretty with her straight brown hair and big blue eyes. She wore a blue pioneer dress with a matching bow tied in her hair. She then fondly kissed the boy goodbye as he stepped up to the now whistling train. The others were stepping up too as the train now speed away too Hogwarts.

On the train the girl with the tons of blonde hair bumped into the girl with large curly hair. Their books went flying everywhere as they both quickly apologized. "Och, I'm so sorry." The girl with the red hair said. "Oh no problem," said the blonde, "My mother says I'm a little clumsy" they retrieved their books and stood up. "Merida Dunbroch." Said the redhead as she stuck out her hand. "Rapunzel Gothel." Said the blonde as she shook it. "Say," said Rapunzel suddenly, "Aren't you the princess of Ireland or something?" "Almost," said Merida. "Scotland's m' home." They walked along the corridor towards one of the compartments. After going down the hall finding nothing but full ones, they finally found one at the very end. They heaved their bags inside and shut the door. After taking a few minutes the get settled down, their compartment door opened. The boy in the colonial clothes opened it. "Oh, Hello," said the boy, "May I sit here? All the other compartments are full." "Oh! Of course." Said Rapunzel, patting the seat next to her. He sat down after pushing his bag on top. After sitting down, the boy introduced himself. "I'm Jack Overland." The girls introduced themselves and when the formality was over with Merida asked, "So, Jack, wha' house are ye' hoping for?" "Well my mother and father where both Hufflepuff's so I don't really know. Probably Hufflepuff or Slytherin." "That's an intrestin' combination." Remarked Merida. "What about ye' Punzie, what ye' hoping for?" "Well my mother was a Slytherin, and I don't know what my father was so, I really don't know." The blonde replied. "What about you Merida, what are you hoping for?" "Gryffindor." The scot said determinedly. "All m' family has been In Gryffindor for as long as I ca' remember." After Jack had left to change into his robes while the girls did likewise, the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts proved uneventful.

When the three friends where across the lake and filing in to the great hall with all the other first years was when things got eventful. "I heard you have to kill a troll." Whispered Rapunzel to Merida, her teeth chattering. Merida glanced around her. "I hope not." She whispered back. One of the professors, a large rabbit, who Merida immediately guessed was a Pooka, was calling out names. "Aussa, Elizabeth!" A girl with long blonde hair walked up to the podium and sat on the stool. The Professor placed and old worn hat on her head. "So all we have to do is wear a hat?" Rapunzel whispered. There was a note of disbelief in her voice. Then suddenly the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" Rapunzel took a step back. The name calling went on for a while before a name caught Rapunzel's attention. "Mavis Dracula!" "Dracula?" Rapunzel whispered. A girl with short black hair stepped up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and faster than it had gone on any of the past few it yelled, "Slytherin!" The girl hopped off the stool and walked to the Slytherin table with a sort of smugness in her face. Merida's face was pale. "I'm next." She whispered to Rapunzel. Rapunzel squeezed her hand. Sure enough, "Merida Dunbroch!" Merida slowly stepped up to the stool. Her palms where sweating and her heart was thumping so loudly she was surprised no one else could hear it. She sat on the stool with her toes twitching with anticipation. The Professor placed the hat on her head. She could hear it muttering to itself. "Strong, noble, very good at archery, where do you think is your place my dear?" "Gryffindor." She thought. "Ah, yes. You will do well in Gryffindor. You have a brave heart" It paused. "Gryffindor!" it yelled out suddenly. Merida breathed a huge sigh of relief and tried hard not to run to the Gryffindor table. She sat down at an empty spot and crossed her fingers for Rapunzel. Rapunzel was not as nervous as Merida had been for she was used to such oddities as a screaming hat but still she was a little scared. "Rapunzel Gothel!" She tried to walk normally up to the podium but she ended up creeping like a mouse. She slowly sat down on the stool and tried to clear her mind. The hat was placed on her head and almost instantly she heard it muttering. "Sweet, artistic, a big dreamer, my, my you really do want to see those floating lights don't you?" "Yes I do." She thought. "Well for someone with such big dreams as you I think… No your'e too intelligent for that." Rapunzel froze with fear for an instant. "Ravenclaw!" it yelled. Rapunzel felt like letting out a huge pent up breath, she was so relieved. She practically skipped over to the table. "Astrid Hofferson!" Was the next name that was called. A girl with long blonde hair stepped up to the platform. She seemed to have no problems with having a talking hat placed on her head. The hat spoke after around five seconds. "Gryffindor!" it yelled enthusiastically. The girl looked pleased and walked calmly over to the Gryffindor's. She sat down in the spot next to Merida. "Hello." Merida whispered to her. "Hello." The girl whispered back, "I'm Astrid." "I'm Merida." The two girls sat in silence watching the rest of the name calling until a name caught Astrid's attention. "Hiccup Haddock!" Astrid jumped visibly. "Do ya know 'im?" Merida inquired. "Yes, he comes from the same village as I do." The two girls watched the skinny brunette boy make his way to the platform. He sat stock still on the stool with an expressionless face. The hat was placed on his head. "Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled after a moment. He got up looking a little disappointed, but he made his way to the Ravenclaw table. "Fishlegs Ingerman!" was the next name called. Another Ravenclaw. "Snoutlout Jorgenson!" Another Slytherin. "Jack Overland!" Merida and Rapunzel both tensed. "Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled. Jack flashed a smile in both Merida's and Rapunzel's directions as he went to sit with the other Hufflepuffs. The next couple of names proved to be indifferent. "Flynn Ryder!" "Toothiana Memory!" A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. "Ruffnut Thorston!" "Tuffnut Thorston!" Two more Hufflepuffs. "Seraphina Yosemite!" "Heather Yondonberg!" Two more Slytherins. Astrid shot a glare at the last girl, Heather Yondonberg. Merida was about to inquire into the situation, but Headmaster North started his speech. Over the course of the evening Merida completely forgot about the situation.

The next five years at Hogwarts proved to be uneventful. They group soon made friends with Astrid and Hiccup who proved to be noncoumunicative about the fact they were evidently smitten with each other. Then another three joined the group. Flynn Ryder, who Rapunzel told Merida, "Was so HOT!" And Toothiana Memory, who everyone called Ana. The third was Mavis Dracula, who was quite friendly for being a vampire. Rapunzel was a little nervous about her but as soon as she knew that Mavis was, eighteen, being denied her freedom and suffering from over protective parent, they were besties. Well technically she was a hundred and eighteen but they all over looked that.

It was the middle of their fifth year and dinner time when the headmaster announced it. "Attention boys and girls!" he said, "Hogwarts has received the honor of a transfer student!" Everybody stopped and stared at him. No one transferred these days. "Please welcome, Sayna Fogmort!" A girl had been standing at the back of the hall. She now made her way forward to the front of the hall. She had long, straight dark brown hair with deep hazel eyes that sparkled mischievously. She went up to the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. And then the hat paused. It paused longer than any one had ever heard it pause. It paused so long, people began to wonder if it still worked. And then it spoke. But for the first time in hundreds of decades, It sounded unsure. It sounded like it was wondering if it was making the right decision. And it was wondering just that. "Gryffindor." When it spoke it was not in the marvelous bellowing voice it had used on everyone else. It was in a nervous, quaking voice the sounded unsure. Everyone in the hall looked mystified and the professors looked very worried. The girl got up and walked down to the Gryffindor table. Unlike every other new student though, she was not bombarded with questions. In fact, some people were scooting away from her, as if she had the plague. Despite that she sat down with confidence and a mischievous smile.


End file.
